The Master's Wishes
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Yuki is feeling a bit lonely, and in need of company, Shigure is tired of listening to Yuki complain, and decides to take matters into his own hands. YAOI, Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

The Master's Wishes.

By: Aoi Shinobumi A Shigure x Yuki short story

Note: I may make another part to this story later, for the moment, this will just be a short story.

It had been a few days since Tohru had left, and the house had seemed so empty. Shigure was seated in his room, working on a new story he had thought of. Yuki could be heard in the kitchen, making tea. Moments later, the dark-haired boy stuck his head in through the door, carefully placing a cup of green tea beside him, an almost void look in his vividly coloured eyes.

"You haven't slept in days, you've scarecely touched anything I've brought you. You're even making me lonely, we used to eat together at the table before...all you do is write..." He said, obviously angry at this, despite his softened tones.

"Yuki, I'm sure you know, there's a thing called a deadline. I need to finish this book, and you know that." He said, giving him a soft smile.

Yuki nodded a bit, before turning back, walking into the living room and sitting on the soft, white couch, looking around a bit. Shigure needed a break, something guaranteed to distract him, at least for a day. He smiled a bit, thinking maybe he'd go out and find someone special to cheer him up, and he would make sure he knew. He stood up, briskly walking back to Shigure's study, opening the door.

"I'm going out, I need some company. You're about as interesting as a rock, at the moment." He said pointedly.

For some reason, Shigure nodded, setting aside his things and standing, he placed a hand on the doorway, looking directly into his eyes then.

"You say you're lonely, you say you want company. Shut up for once!" he barked, in a way unlike his normal demeanor.

"Shigure--" Yuki started, his eyes widening slightly, he hadn't planned on this reaction. It was a little unsettling.

"I said shut up..." He said, grabbing him by the shoulders, dragging him by his arm deeper into his room, tossing him onto his bed, kneeling by him then.

"I'll give you attention, company, whatever you need..." he told him, pinning him down

"Shigu--" Once again, he was cut off from his words, this time with a gentle kiss, which was enough to startle him into silence.

"I want you to try calling me master...just once...I want to see how it sounds coming from you..." He said softly, his tone, and his hold softening a little. He could sense how nervous he had made Yuki.

Yuki looked into his eyes for a few moments, biting his lip. This was definitely not something he had ever planned on, but he swallowed hard, tilting his head, as though waiting for further words.

"Tell me what it is you'd like, what you want me to do..." Shigure said, watching the younger Sohma.

Yuki, was, at this point, mildly afraid, his breathing a little erratic, he took a deep, slightly painful breath, closing his eyes, before mumbling softly to him.

"H...h...h..hold me...that's all I want right now...just keep me close..." he said, finally catching his breath.

Shigure frowned a little, worried Yuki might have started to have a bit of asthma troubles, but he nodded, brushing off the fact that he forgot to say "master" and gently slid onto the bed, his arms wrapping around his slim waist, tugging him close.

"Will I do?" he asked softly, looking at him.

Yuki bit his lip gently. Definitely not something he had ever planned, but he smiled then, nodding a bit.

"Hai, you'll do..."

The end for the moment -


	2. A Surprise for Shigure

The Master's Wishes

By: Aoi-chan

Shigure x Yuki

Chapter 2: A Surprise for Shigure

It had been a few days since the incident, and though it was never verbally spoken, the two considered themselves a couple. Yuki could tell that Shigure was in a bit of a slump at the moment, and he wanted to help him. Yuki had no idea what to do though, and presumed maybe if he thought on it for awhile, it would help.

"Shigure, I'll be taking a bath, if you need me, let me know. I'll be out soon." He told him, smiling kindly.

Shigure said nothing, except for a small series of "mhm's" and a grunt or two, so Yuki wandered off, going into the bathroom, he shed his clothes, turning on the water. When the tub was filled, he sank in slowly, giving out a contented sigh of pleasure. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit, thinking still. Occasionally he would brush some water against his chest and legs, but for a time, he seemed lost. Shigure rarely spoke to him about specific interests, so whatever he was going to plan, would have to be based on a few things he recalled from memories. He shook his head then, quietly washing up, then rinsing, drying, and dressing.

That was when it hit Yuki.

He sighed a bit. Apparently, he had a bit more love for the older male, than he had previously imagined. Otherwise, he would never go through with what he had planned. He walked back towards the main room, stopping to talk to Shigure.

"I'm going to get some things for dinner tonight, do you need anything?" He asked pleasantly.

Shigure paused to look up then.

"I'm running a little low on ink, do you think you could get some for me? " He asked.

Yuki gave a nod, putting on his shoes and grabbing his wallet. He left the house, walking down the street, towards the grocery store first. Yuki planned things carefully, still slightly embarassed by whatever the thought was.

He wandered into the grocery story, grabbing a handbasket, quietly gathering a few things, chicken, teriyaki sauce, rice, and stir fry vegetables. He payed for these, carrying the bags. Yuki crossed the street, going into the art store, picking up two containers, paying for them as well, adding the small bag to the others. He swallowed hard, looking at his final destination. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly against his chest. Yuki walked into a small building, looking around silently, before picking out a few things, handing the cashier the money, quickly grabbing his receipt and change and walking calmly out of the building. Yuki was no fool, rushing from a place only seemed suspicious, and there was hardly and reason to act that way, when one is performing a sweet deed for someone you love. He sighed out then, walking slowly back to the house, seeming a bit embarassed even still. No matter how he rationalized it, it still felt strange.

He entered the house, putting away the food first, then sidling off to his room, undressing slowly, sitting on his bed. Yuki took the contents from the bag, slowly putting them on, first, a pair of pink panties, some nylons, and a see through pink blouse. Then the finishing touches; a black leather collar, and head band with fake animal ears. Yuki had purchased a few extras, knowing that Shigure was the type to take control occasionally. He grabbed the bag with the ink in it, looking at himself in a hall mirror as he walked out. He frowned a little, but then smiled slightly. If he really looked, he thought he was kinda cute like this. He opened Shigure's door, smiling slightly.

"Shigure-sama, I've brought the ink you asked for..." Yuki whispered.

Shigure took the bag at first, without looking, until he felt a strong urge to do so. His gaze traveled up the stockinged legs of the boy, spotting the panties, going up, the blouse...Shigure's heart pounded. A collar...His mouth watered. The head band...He couldn't take it. He stood up, advancing then, until Yuki held up a hand to stop him.

"If you're interested, I've gotten a few things I thought you might like." He said, holding up a smaller bag.

Shigure looked inside. There was a pair of handcuffs, and some lubricant. He grinned. Apparently, Yuki had read a few of his books, maybe? Shigure leaned against the boy, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting his saliva for a moment. He eased Yuki down onto his bed, smiling a bit. Since Yuki had went out of his way to do all this for him, he figured he would use it, at least this time. If it wasn't too much for Yuki, he thought he might use it again at a later time. Shigure pulled out the handcuffs, putting the younger Sohma's hands behind his back and closing them like that, turning him back onto his back. He smiled a bit, kissing him once more.

"Thank you...I'm glad you thought to do this for me, it pleases me..." Shigure said, kissing up the side of his neck to his ear, nibbling on it softly, breathing lightly into his ear, his hands stroking his chest tenderly, before he eased himself out of his robes and briefs, sitting in front of Yuki in the nude.

Shigure was already quite ready for whatever came to mind, but he felt like teasing his pet for a few moments. He reached out a hand, softly massaged and stroking the boy's hardening shaft through the panties he wore, listening to the slightly shaken moan Yuki emitted. Shigure leaned closer, brushing his tongue along the now twitching member, nipping at it playfully. He wanted to watch it pop out from the sexy panties he wore, breathing warmly against it, watching as the head started to poke out from the top band of the pink underwear. Yuki's panting sounds grew a little bit more audible. Shigure slowly licked the tip, sucking on it tenderly, before finally easing the undergarments off. He poured a little lube on his middle finger, pushing it easily into the throbbing pucker hidden in Yuki's round, tight rear, moving it in and out quickly, trying to get Yuki as excited and ready as he himself was.

"Ahh...Sh...Shigure..." He hissed out softly, feeling as the older Sohma pressed in a second finger, stretching him a little more.

With his free hand, Shigure measured the width of his member with his fingers, before adding a third and final finger inside the boy's body. He heard a slightly anguished cry from Yuki, and held still for a moment. Shigure moved his fingers slowly then, feeling how Yuki's body tensed, and the gentle sounds of his moaning. Yuki seemed ready. Shigure pulled out his fingers slowly, pouring a little lube onto his palm, rubbing it thoroughly over his member, then lifting Yuki's legs up until his rear was just barely still on the mattress, pulling him closer, then slamming into him roughly. The boy bit his lip, holding back a pained whimper, moaning lightly as Shigure moved then, his hips swaying as he did. Shigure leaned closer, kissing the boy, a hand grasping Yuki's shaft and lightly rubbing it, suckling on his lower lip. Shigure moved his hips faster, forcing his member in harder, the unified sound of there moans and panting trapped between the warmth of there breath. Yuki tried to move his hands, but the handcuffs prevented this, he arched and writhed under the older male, panting louder, before his member twitched, spreading his warm juices over his own body, as well as Shigure's abdomen. Shigure smiled a little bit, kissing his cheek and neck lightly, before he moaned out, filling the male with his cream. Shigure waited a few moments, pulling out of him, before he gently turned over Yuki, unlocking the handcuffs.

"How was it, Yuki-chan?" He asked.

"It was great..." He panted softly, stretching out on the bed, until he could catch his breath, smiling as though he had just received everything he ever wanted.

"Ne, you looked cute dressed like that..." He told him.

Yuki laid his head on Shigure's lap, looking up at him.

"Maybe I'll do it for you more often..." He whispered.

Shigure brushed his fingers through the boy's soft locks, kissing him once.

"I love you Yuki..." he said quietly.

"Love you too, Shigure.." He responded, before he curled up next to him, falling asleep.

"Good idea..." He muttered, holding him softly, before he too, closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
